1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carousel portable pantry particularly adopted to receive foods stuffs for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the storage of can goods and food stuffs in kitchens conventional cabinets have draw backs as to fully utilizing the space available.
Also in conventional cabinets it is usually difficult to reach goods that are in the back of the shelf or cabinet. Generally it requires that all of the goods in front be removed to reach those in back. Such action is time consuming because not only must the front goods be removed but they must be replaced after the wanted goods are obtained.